The Three Warriors
by Kenyasha267
Summary: Three friends are sent back through time into the Meji Era where they meet Kenshin and the gang. However, trouble looms and the three friends must prepare to fight. There will be OC. K&K pairing
1. Portal TV

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfic! As you can tell I am starting with Rurouni Kenshin!"

Sano: "Alright! Now I can show the world how strong I really am!"

Kenyasha267: "Well, actually…"

Sano: "Don't tell me that you made me weak!" (grabs Zanbato)

Kenyasha267: "Now, now. We mustn't get angry. You see the first chapter is about me and two of my friends and how we end up in the Meji Era!"

Sano: "Oh." (drops Zanbato.) "Wait, how do you do that?"

Kenyasha267: "You'll have to read to find out!"

Sano: "But I hate reading!" (cries)

Kenyasha267: "Oh boy. Oops! The disclaimer!"

Yahiko: "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

Kenyasha267: "Alright kid."

Yahiko: "I'M NOT A KID! Alright, Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything else in this fic. He does, however, worship Nobuhiro Watsuki as the greatest manga writer EVER! Now on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Three Warriors chapter 1: Portal TV

"Hey Kenyasha267! Hurry up! Rurouni Kenshin is on." a voice yelled. Kenyasha267 immediately looked up. The person calling him was his good friend Alba. Kenyasha267 and Alba had known each other for a very long time and the two had a lot in common, such as a love for anime. The two also happened to be college roommates.

"Great! So Chad, is this your first time watching Rurouni Kenshin?" Kenyasha267 asked Chad. Chad also lived in the same room as Alba and Kenyasha267. Alba and Kenyasha267 had introduced Chad to anime a little while ago, and were showing him some of the good ones.

"Yea. I take it that you like this anime?" Chad asked Kenyasha267. "Hell Yea!" said Alba answering for Kenyasha267, "the guy knows enough about this anime to give Watsuki a run for his money!"

"Quiet guys, the show is about to start." Kenyasha267 stated. He liked the Watsuki comment (A/N: I really like Watsuki!) but there should be nothing to interrupt Watsuki's work. Alba and Chad were people that Kenyasha267 could trust, and he would gladly risk everything to help them. That was one of Kenyasha's267 qualities, the fact that he would put his friends' wellbeing ahead of his own. Kenyasha267 also tried to think logically in most situations, using his intelligence to help him out, although this made him seem cynical. Kenyasha267 would also never give up until he accomplished his goal. (A/N: Great guy.)

The show began with the usual opening sequence, but then something happened. The screen went black. "DAMMIT!" Kenyasha267 swore loudly. The screen came back on but it was completely dark blue.

"What the hell?" Alba wondered as the screen began changing into what looked like a portal. Then the friends realized that they were being sucked to, no, into the TV. "Shit!" Chad yelled as he tried to fight it. But no matter how hard the three struggled, all effort would be in vain as they were eventually sucked into the portal.

While in the portal Kenyasha267 felt that his skin would eventually rip off if they did not get out soon. Kenyasha267 could not breathe as he tried to remain conscious. Luckily, their stay in the portal would not last long. They eventually were spit out of the portal and thrown into a dog pile with Kenyasha267 at the bottom.

"OW!" Kenyasha267 yelled. "Would you two get off of me!"

"Sorry about that." said Alba. Alba and Chad got up and helped Kenyasha267 up.

"So now where the hell are we?" Chad asked the other two

"Oro?" said a voice behind the three friends. The three turned, and what they saw made their jaws drop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Well, what do you think? I know it was short, but I promise that the later chapters will be longer. Please R&R this fic so I can improve it, but do not flame just to flame. Oh yeah, guess who the mystery character is at the end!"

Sano: "Do we win free cookies?"

Kenyasha267: "No, no cookies for you."

Sano: (cries)

Kenyasha267: "Well…see you next time."


	2. New Friends

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, I'm back!"

Sano: "And so am I!"

Kenyasha267: "I would like to thank those who have read my first chapter, even though it was shorter than I wanted."

Kenshin: "You should not worry about that."

Kenyasha267: "Thanks Kenshin. Anyway, now that the introduction is over I can go into further detail. Prepare for the craziness ahead!"

Kenshin: "This one is used to crazy things, they always seem to happen around Sano and Yahiko."

Sano: "What was that!"

Kenyasha267: "Calm down Sano. Oh, by the way, Kenshin, it is a great honor to have you here."

Sano: "That's right, suck up to the man."

Kenyasha267: (evil look) "Don't make me pull out the Magic Screwdriver."

Kenshin: "Oro?"

Sano: "The magic what?"

Kenyasha267: "If you read the story you will find out what I mean. Anyway, the second chapter starts with Kenshin's day and the three unlikely visitors. Yo, kid! Get in here!"

Yahiko: "Next time you call me a kid I'll kill you! Anyway, Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin, he does, however, own the first two volumes of the manga. Kenyasha267 also lays claim to the Magic Screwdriver as well as Chad and Alba."

Kenyasha267: "Nicely done. Right, I'm gonna grab some caffeine if you don't mind while you read chapter 2. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Three Warriors chapter 2: New friends

Kenshin was walking down the street towards one of the many shops in Tokyo. He had woken up early thanks to the loud racket made by the usual morning fight between Sano and Yahiko. Kenshin had gotten used to this since peace at the Kamiya dojo was wishful thinking. After getting up and asking Sano and Yahiko politely to stop their newest argument, Kenshin went out to check on the garden. After a while Kaoru had called Kenshin to come in for breakfast. Although Sano and Yahiko usually complained about the food, Kenshin had developed a taste for her food. Sano had called it an acquired taste, which it probably was. After breakfast Kaoru had asked Kenshin if he could run some errands. Although he would never tell anyone, Kenshin would do anything Kaoru wanted because he secretly loved her. Kaoru's smile was enough to brighten any day for Kenshin. However, Kenshin believed that Kaoru deserved better than an assassin turned wanderer.

The errand that Kaoru needed done had brought Kenshin to the market place. After buying everything that Kaoru needed, Kenshin started on his way back to the Kamiya dojo, his home. However, along the way Kenshin saw something very strange. All his years as a Hitokiri, Kenshin never saw anything stranger. A blue vortex had opened two feet above the ground. Before Kenshin had time to think about its purpose, three bodies fell out of the vortex, with the tallest one at the bottom.

"OW!" yelled the one on the bottom,"Would you two get off of me!"

"Sorry about that." said the short one. The two men on top helped the tall man get up.

"So now where the hell are we?" said the red haired man.

Kenshin had been behind the three strangers as this discussion happened. Kenshin had no idea where these three came from, or if they were from his world to begin with. Kenshin decided to get their attention with his trademark "Oro?"

Upon hearing Kenshin the three strangers turned around and their jaws dropped. As Hitokiri Battosai, Kenshin was used to men gaping at him, but this time it was different. Those three seemed to know him somehow.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said the tall one. The tall one then approached Kenshin and investigated Kenshin's features. After about two minutes of looking at Kenshin the tall one turned around and said to the other two, "No doubt about it, its Kenshin."

"Now that's just crazy." said the red haired one.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves?" the small one pointed out.

"Good idea! I'm Kenyasha267 and I know a lot about you Kenshin," the tall one stated.

"I'm Alba, and don't underestimate me because I'm short!" said the short one.

"And I'm Chad, nice to meet you Kenshin." said the red haired one.

Kenshin took in their looks as they introduced themselves, Alba was short and skinny and had short brown hair. Chad was also somewhat short, and had red hair and a goatee. Kenyasha267 was the tallest and wore glasses. Then Kenshin realized what Kenyasha267 said while introducing himself.

"How do you know this one?" Kenshin asked afraid it was someone else looking for revenge.

"No need to worry about it, I am not here to harm you." Kenyasha267 said.

"Wait, why are we here?" asked Chad.

"Good question." responded Alba.

Kenyasha267 merely shrugged at this conversation. They were there at the moment, nothing could change that. Besides, they didn't know how they got there in the first place, making the 'take the same way back' option next to impossible.

"If you need somewhere to stay tonight, then perhaps you can stay at the Kamiya dojo." Kenshin offered. Kenshin wanted to find out more about these three people.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Kenyasha267.

Kaoru and Yahiko were training in the dojo as usual. After several rounds Kaoru decided that Yahiko needed a break. Kaoru went outside to wait for Kenshin, who should have returned by now.

'Where is he, he is usually back by now.' Kaoru thought. 'Oh no! What if something happened and he got hurt!'

Kaoru's worries were put to rest when she heard the gate open and saw Kenshin walk in. But then three strangers followed him in.

"Sorry for making wait so long Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he approached Kaoru.

"Kenshin, who are these guys?" Kaoru asked.

"The short one is Alba, the red haired one is Chad, and I'm Kenyasha267." said Kenyasha267.

"They don't have anywhere to stay tonight so maybe they can stay here?" Kenshin cautiously asked. He knew that both he and Yahiko were able to stay since Kaoru-dono liked them, but she might flip if there were too many people in the dojo.

"Alright, BUT ONLY FOR TONIGHT!" Kaoru said, hoping to get the point across that she didn't want anymore freeloaders. Sure she put up with Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin, but they were her good friends. Sano didn't usually sleep at the dojo since he had a place of his own, and Yahiko was permitted to say since he was a student. Kaoru let Kenshin stay because he had no where else to go, and because Kaoru was secretly attached to Kenshin. She just wished that Kenshin would let her in more and let her get closer.

That night, everyone was up talking to the three new comers. While talking to them, Kenshin and the gang learned more about their guests. Alba was very competitive at everything and should not be underestimated. Chad was shy but intelligent. Kenyasha267 seemed to be kind, nice, and gentle in everyday life, but would change into a demon in fights. He also acted strange every now and then.

"You know Kenshin," Kenyasha267 started while they were eating,"I think I got a good recipe."

"Really, would you like to tell it to me?" responded Kaoru.

"Why? You would only ruin the taste." said Yahiko

"You got that right!" agreed Sano. Neither Sano nor Yahiko noticed Kaoru's angry look.

"WHY, YOU-" Kaoru yelled

"Run!" Yahiko said as he barely dodged Kaoru's attack.

"Oro?" said Kenshin as Kaoru chased Sano and Yahiko around the dojo with her wooden sword. (A/N: I know there is a name for wooden swords in Japan, but I forget it at the moment.)

"So, about that recipe…" Kenshin said trying to keep up a conversation.

"Alright, Its human entrails." Kenyasha267 said calmly.

Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano stopped running after hearing the recipe and looked at Kenyasha267 with shocked faces.

"WHAT!" said Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano.

"Just put some garlic and pepper on it and it tastes great." said Kenyasha267 as Chad and Alba cracked up.

"Don't worry, he is only joking." said Alba after a minute of laughing.

"Man! You got a sick sense of humor!" Sano said.

After another hour of talking, the group began talking about self defense. Kenshin told them about his sakabato and Sano told them about how he used his fists.

"But originally, you used the Zanbato, a giant sword that could cut through man and horse." said Kenyasha267 after hearing about Sano's fighting style.

"How do you know about?" asked Sano, slightly concerned.

"Well the name of Zanza was pretty well known, so he probably heard about you." pointed out Kaoru. Kenshin, however, believed that was not the case. Those three seemed to know a lot about them. Have they been spying?

"So Alba, why don't you tell them about your weapon of choice?" suggested Kenyasha267.

"Alright, I am very skilled with the weapons known as sais. Sais are basically two large knives that can defeat a katana if used properly. The sais require close combat, which is an advantage against katanas, but a disadvantage against long weapons like pikes and spears." said Alba. Alba knew how to use the sais very well, but knew there were drawbacks with them.

"Alright Chad, you're up." said Kenyasha267.

"I like to use the ninja stars. Ninja stars allow you to fight from a distance with mobility. The mobility makes them better than the bow." said Chad

"Alright, I'm up! I like to use the katana since it is a versatile weapon. The katana can hold its own against any weapon, and it is also lighter than most European swords. (A/N: I believe the rapier is lighter, right?) The katana is also very durable and won't fail you in combat. I have created my own ryu with the katana, and I am still training." said Kenyasha267.

"What about you're second weapon?" asked Chad jokingly.

"Second weapon?" asked Sano.

"You would never believe it, but I have it with me!" said Kenyasha267, as he pulled it from his pocket.

"Oro?" said Kenshin.

"Yeah! The Magic Screwdriver!" announced Kenyasha267.

"The WHAT?" asked Sano, completely confused at the thing Kenyasha267 held in his hand.

"The Magic Screwdriver. It can cut through metal like butter! That's why it is magic, since other screwdrivers can't do this. If in a jam I can pull this out and break my opponent's weapon, giving me the advantage!" said Kenyasha267.

"Suuuurrrreeee." said Sano, not believing that such a small weapon could do that.

"Go get the pieces of the Zanbato and I will show you." said Kenyasha267.

Sano got some of the broken Zanbato and brought it back in still thinking that Kenyasha267 was full of crap. However, Sano was proved wrong. When Kenyasha267 drove the screwdriver through the Zanbato piece, the Zanbato shattered into a hundred pieces.

"Whoa!" Sano said after seeing his Zanbato broken again.

By this time it had become morning and the group was hungry.

"Hmmm. Perhaps we can go visit Tae and introduce you." said Kaoru.

Chad and Alba turned to Kenyasha267 who then said "Sure thing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin: "Well, that is the end. As promised it was a bit longer."

Sano: "A bit?"

Kenyasha267: "HeyfolksIambacktoclosethisfunstoryandkaorusaysthatihadtoomuchcaffinebutithinknot."

Sano: (sweat drops): "Huh? How about you say that again in an actual language."

Kenyasha267: "Never mind. I'm finally done this chapter, so thanks for waiting. I also want to tell you that if you can tell me the story about how sais became a weapon then I may put you into the story as a major character! Yay! See you next time! Must get more caffeine!"


	3. Trouble in the Akabeko

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, sorry for the wait. Got bogged down with homework, damn it all."

Kenshin: "That's okay, just as long as you're back."

Sano: "Well, anywho, What is this episode about?"

Kenyasha267: "Read and find out. Oh by the way, episode three of 'Judiko: Warrior of Honor' is now up on Grim's World, check my profile."

Kenshin: "Oro?"

Kenyasha267: "It is just an idea for an anime I've been working on. I can't wait to get to introduce my favorite character. The pain from reading my work stops there."

Sano: "Huh?"

Kenyasha267: "What I mean is that it may seem bad at the moment, but it is going to get better really soon, by episode 5 or 6. Anyway, I should get back to the matter at hand. Hey, Yahiko! Time to do the disclaimer!

Yahiko: "Right! Kenyasha 267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin or any characters from that manga/anime. Kenyasha267 also claims the Magic Screwdriver, Alba, and Chad."

Kenyasha267: "Nice job shrimp."

Yahiko: "Why you!" (chases after Kenyasha267)

Kenshin: "Oro? Oh well. Kenyasha267 would also appreciate reviews."

Kenyasha267: (still running from Yahiko) "Enjoy the story."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Three Warriors chapter 3: Trouble in the Akabeko

It was a nice day, Kenyasha267 thought. Currently he and his two friends, Alba and Chad, were stuck in an odd predicament. They had gone from their world into the world of Kenyasha267's favorite anime, Rurouni Kenshin. To make matters stranger, they were currently traveling with the lead character, Kenshin, and a few of his friends. Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru were there. The group of seven were heading for the Akabeko, a restaurant that Kaoru's friend, Tae, worked at. Kenyasha267 watched the various people walk by and realized just how odd the group must have looked. A small red head was strange enough in Japan at this time, but Kenyasha267, Chad, and Alba must have been quite a sight, since they were still clothed in they clothes they wore back at the dorm room. Kenyasha267 tried to make sense out of what was going on, which was not an easy task. Kenyasha267 figured that there must be a way back to his world, but the chances for finding it would be close to impossible.

"We're here!" said Kaoru.

"So this is the Akabeko." said Chad.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Alba.

The group went inside the Akabeko and, to no surprise, found it filled with people.

"Excuse me. Hello welcome to the Akabeko My name is Tae- Is that you Kaoru!" came a woman's voice.

"Hello Tae! I would like you to meet some new friends of mine. Kenyasha267, Alba, and Chad." said Kaoru, introducing the three oddly dressed men.

"Well, they have a strange sense of fashion." said Tae.

"You must excuse us. You see, we are visiting from another country and have not had time to find new clothes." said Kenyasha267, thinking quickly. No one could know about the fact that they were from another world, plus the "another country" explanation was much more believable.

"Well, let me get you a table." said Tae.

The group sat down at a table that Tae pointed out. They ordered their food and began eating. Multiple discussions started at the table, each dealing with a different matter. Kaoru was talking to Alba about sais and effective strategies to use against them. Chad and Sano were arguing about their approach to combat. The most important conversation, however, was being held by Kenshin and Kenyasha267.

"You seem to know a lot about us." said Kenshin.

"Hmm, you get right to the point, don't you?" said Kenyasha267, commenting on Kenshin's bluntness. "It's true, I do know a lot about you."

"How?" came the question that Kenshin wanted answered the most.

"I've been watching you guys for a while." said Kenyasha267. Kenshin wouldn't understand concepts such as TV, so it was best to say he was spying.

"Why have you been watching us?" the Rurouni asked. Kenshin was getting nervous at yet another group of people watching him and his friends.

"Hmmm… That's a good one. I guess I would have to say that I found you interesting." said Kenyasha267.

"What has this one done to attract your attention?" came Kenshin's next question.

"Shesh! What are you, a detective? You should leave that to Saito. I'm not really sure what you did to attract my attention, but I guess it was that ti-" said Kenyasha267 before he was interrupted in a mean way. A body had just flown into him.

"Oww! What the?" came Kenyasha267's reaction.

Everyone turned to see where the body came from and found three men standing in the entrance. Two of the seemed to be guarding the third, who wore a bored expression on his face. The man was also big, like Anji. The first bodyguard had a scar across his forehead and the second bodyguard wore glasses.

"Hey hey hey! Boss Yamagata is in the house. Why don't you nice folks show him some respect?" said the first bodyguard.

"Jiro, please find a both that Boss Yamagata can sit at." Said the second bodyguard to the first.

"Sure thing Seji." Said Jiro as he went to find a booth.

"I'm glad you found this place Seji. You have done well." said the big man, who seemed to be Boss Yamagata.

Jiro found a booth and the other two went to sit. (A/N: These three are not based off of anyone, just so you know. Just my original creations, so don't go suing me.) Kenyasha267 felt that today would not end peacefully. Chad, Kaoru, and Alba tried to revive the fallen man. Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin prepared to act if those three tried to start something. Jiro tried to hit on one of the waitresses when out of nowhere he was hit by a flying wooden sword. (A/N: Not sure about what they are called in Japanese. Can someone please tell me in their review?)

"Jerk!" shouted Yahiko

"Ow! Why you brat!" Jiro shouted as he got up.

"No Jiro!" commanded Boss Yamagata after Sano and Kenshin had gotten up as well. "Lets leave this dump. Doesn't look like they have any good food here anyway."

The three left the Akabeko. Kenshin was relieved, had there been a fight in the Akabeko innocents would have been hurt.

"Hmm. They could be a problem." observed Kenyasha267. Chad and Alba nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: (breathing heavily) "Whew! Did I lose him?"

Sano: "Looks like it."

Kenyasha267: "Note to self: midgets are a big bomb with a short fuse."

Kenshin: "You should be nicer, there could be some of those people reading."

Kenyasha267: "Shit! Sorry folks if that offended you, please keep reading. Anyway, please review my story here."

Sano: "And tune in for the next chapter, which will hopefully be posted sooner."

Kenyasha267: "The next chapter contains the first fight in the fan fiction, and we get to see our three heroes in action."

Kenshin: "Is that Yahiko coming this way?"

Yahiko: (charging at Kenyasha267) "Get back here!"

Kenyasha267: "Oh no!" (begins running) "Please send reviews and see you next time. Hopefully."


	4. The First Fight

Rurouni Kenshin The Three Warriors 

Kenyasha267: "Hey Folks, I'm back"Sano: "Goody"  
Kenyasha267: "You got that right, anyway, I have a special guest today, Alba"  
Alba: "'sup"  
Sano: "Wait. What happened to that Chad character"  
Kenyasha267: "Not here at the moment. Anyway, Alba, what would you like to say to our audience"  
Alba: "This is not my real name, but its good name since it is the last name of a certain actress"  
Kenyasha267: "Dear God, not the obsession again! Yahiko, please do the disclaimer before our friend has a chance to continue on"  
Yahiko: "Right. Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin or any actresses. He does however claim the Magic Screwdriver, Chad, and Alba (not the actress!). Kenyasha267 also requests that you look at his profile, because IMPORTANT info has been placed on there. Also, if he calls me small, short, kid, shrimp, tiny, or vertically challenged I have the right to use him as a punching bag"  
Kenyasha267: "Wait, why is that"  
Yahiko: (Holding up contract) "You're the one that signed the contract"  
Kenyasha267: "What contract"  
Yahiko: "The one you signed in your sleep"  
Alba: "Ha ha. Yahiko is a smart little brat"  
Yahiko: "LITTLE BRAT!" (bites Alba's arm)  
Alba: "Ow! That does it!" (chases Yahiko with sais)  
Kenyasha267: "Well, while I try to find a way around the contract you enjoy the story"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Three Warriors chapter 4: The First Fight

After leaving the Akabeko, Kenyasha267, Alba, and Chad told everyone else that they had errands to run. As Kenshin and his friends walked back to the Dojo, our three heroes had an important conversation. "I say that we approach this calmly." said Chad. The groups was talking about the events in the Akabeko. They felt that those three people could become a problem later on.  
"I agree with Chad." said Kenyasha267.  
"I have a feeling that Boss Yamagata won't stand the humiliation dealt to him there." Alba stated.  
"True, he may be looking for revenge. Kenshin and his friends should be fine against them, but the two of you are defenseless." observed Kenyasha267.  
"Wait, aren't you defenseless like us?" asked Chad.  
"No, I have the Magic Screwdriver." stated Kenyasha267.  
"We should probably find some weapons for us to use." said Alba.  
Of course, while this conversation was going on, the three had entered the market area of Tokyo. Go figure. As they were walking by, Kenyasha267 was looking at the stands and found a weapon stand (A/N: Wow! Convenient isn't it?). The merchant who ran the stand was selling katanas, sais, and ninja stars. Kenyasha267 couldn't believe that the man was selling katanas, considering that they had been banned, but figured that the man was selling them as either collector's items or sacred items (A/N: Today katanas are sold for the same reason. People buy them for a collection or as a sacred object, like a crucifix.). The group decided to buy their weapons there. Unfortunately, they had no money (A/N: No Yen. Come on! You expected them to pull Yen out of their asses?). The lack of funds was a serious issue.  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Alba.  
Unfortunately for our heroes, Boss Yamagata was in the same area.  
"Hey, Seji! Look who I found. It's the bastards from that restaurant!" proclaimed Jiro after seeing our heroes.  
"Jiro, please do not do anything foolish. Let us let Boss Yamagata decide our next action." Seji calmly suggested.  
"Hmmm. I believe we should send a message to their friends. Show them what happens when you mess with Boss Yamagata." said Boss Yamagata.  
Jiro and Seji unsheathed their katanas and made their way towards our three heroes. It was Chad who noticed them first.  
"Uh… Guys? I think we have a problem." Chad stated.  
Kenyasha267, thinking quickly, took some weapons from the merchant stand. He took a katana for himself, sais for Alba, and ninja stars for Chad.  
"Here guys," yelled Kenyasha267 as he threw everyone their weapons and turned again to the merchant, "Sorry about this."  
The fight began. Alba took on Jiro while Kenyasha267 took on Seji. Jiro charged at Alba hoping to catch him off guard, but Alba caught the blade with his sais. Meanwhile Seji and Kenyasha267 were pacing in a circle trying to evaluate their opponent. Seji made the first move by using a right thrust. Kenyasha267 dodged the thrust while counterattacking by swinging from the left, right under Seji's sword. The counterattack caught Seji across the chest, wounding him. Alba still had Jiro's sword locked. Alba kicked Jiro in the stomach and then let go of the katana. While Jiro was crouched over Alba delivered a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking Jiro unconscious. Seji wasn't out of the fight yet. Seji assumed a stance and moved slowly towards Kenyasha267.  
"That stance would appear to be the best option, _if_ I was the one attacking." said Kenyasha267 With that cue Chad jumped up in the air and threw six ninja stars into Seji, thus effectively taking him out of the fight.  
Our three heroes had about two seconds to celebrate before Boss Yamagata stepped in. There was a frown on his face.  
"You three are stronger than I anticipated," said Boss Yamagata while picking up his wounded henchmen. "I would look forward to fighting you sometime in the future, but for now I must make my leave." Boss Yamagata said as he turned and walked away.  
"Well, that was easy." observed Alba. "Sorry about the ruckus." Chad apologized to the merchant.  
"That's fine son, you can keep the weapons if you like. An enemy of Boss Yamagata is a friend of mine." said the Merchant.  
All in all, it had been an interesting day, thought Kenyasha267. The decision to go to the Akabeko had lead to these events, and Kenyasha267 was wondering if there wasn't more to their current situation. Our heroes' arrival in this world was an odd one, but somewhat simple. Was there more to their arrival in this world? Were they destined to do something while there? Would they ever get home? These questions plagued the minds of our three heroes as they walked back to the dojo and call it a day. However, this day was far from over.  
Our heroes heard a strange sound and looked up. A blue vortex had appeared, much like the vortex they arrived in.  
"That could be our way home!" shouted Kenyasha267, hoping he was right. The three ran to the vortex, but by the time they got there the vortex had vanished. Instead, in its place stood a man with short and messy blonde hair and he had green eyes.  
"Huh? Who are you?" Chad asked the stranger.  
"The name is ShiryoYuko." replied the stranger.  
Things were starting to get even more interesting for our friends.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kenyasha267: "Muhahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger baby"  
Sano: (sweat drops) "You don't have to act so evil about it"  
Kenyasha267: "Quiet! You are interrupting my evil laugh! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-" (coughs from too much evil laughing)  
Yahiko: (still being chased by Alba) "Serves you right"  
Alba: (stops chasing Yahiko and tries to catch his breath) "How much- longer- can that shrimp- run"  
Yahiko: "What was that"  
Kenyasha267: "That reminds me! The contract"  
Yahiko: "What about it"  
Kenyasha267: "I found a way around it! You need to read fine print more often"  
Yahiko: "Whaddya mean"  
Kenyasha267: "Here, listen. 'The creator of the fan fiction, since he controls everything that happens in the fan fiction, has the right to declare this contract null and void.' I declare this contract null and void, shorty"  
Yahiko: "Grrrrrrr"  
Kenyasha267: "Now that that's taken care of, please R&R this fan fiction. Also, the next chapter will be written in the POV of our new character, ShiryoYuko. The offer made in chapter 2 of this fan fiction is no longer available since ShiryoYuko has taken advantage of it already. Please read my profile for more information. See you later!"


	5. Unlocked Memories: Betrayal

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hey all, I'm baaaaaack!"

Sano: "What, you want a parade?"

Kenyasha267: "A parade would be nice, but first, let me introduce the winner of the 'Sai history' contest, ShiryoYuko!"

ShiryoYuko: "Hey! Oh just so you know, this is only a pen name."

Kenyasha267: "Come on folks, you want us to use our real names here? I'm a little paranoid so I don't like giving out my name."

ShiryoYuko: "Really?"

Kenyasha267: "No, but they don't know that. The glory of pen names!"

Sano: "But they know now."

Kenyasha267: "Silence Sano. Anyway, this next chapter was written by ShiryoYuko. ShiryoYuko, if you would do the honors."

ShiryoYuko: "It would be my pleasure. This chapter is a flashback to ShiryoYuko's life before the vortex. This will help you understand ShiryoYuko's actions later on."

Kenyasha267: "Goody, now Yahiko, disclaimer time.

Yahiko: (Walks in with a giant book) "Right!"

Sano: "Um, Yahiko. What is that?"

Kenyasha267: "It better not be another contract attempt."

Yahiko: "Its everything needed for the disclaimer."

Kenyasha267: "Huh! Surely we don't need all that!"

Yahiko: "Just listen. Right, Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin, as we all know by now. ShiryoYuko doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin either. If you thought they did, then you need to be sent to the nuthouse. Kenyasha267 does not own ShiryoYuko, or vice versa, that would be slavery. The Three Warriors is a creation of Kenyasha267 and he asks you not to steal his story. This chapter was written by ShiryoYuko, so all credit goes to ShiryoYuko."

Kenyasha267: "I guess when you have guest writers, things get more complex. Oh well."

ShiryoYuko: "Look at that cute little kid reading the disclaimer!"

Yahiko: "CUTE…LITTLE…KID!

Kenyasha267: "Uh oh! Run ShiryoYuko!"

ShiryoYuko: (being chased by Yahiko) "Help me!"

Kenyasha267; "While I try to save ShiryoYuko you folks enjoy the fan fic."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Three Warriors Chapter Five: Unlocked Memories/Betrayal

This Mirage's thoughts

(That) ShiryoYuko's thoughts

Our heroes heard a strange sound and looked up. A blue vortex had appeared, much like the vortex they arrived in.

"That could be our way home!" shouted Kenyasha267, hoping he was right. The three ran to the vortex, but by the time they got there the vortex had vanished. Instead, in its place stood a man with short and messy blonde hair and he had green eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" Chad asked the stranger.

"The name is ShiryoYuko," replied the stranger.

Things were starting to get even more interesting for our friends.

_Flashback-two months earlier_

In the hot spring near Mirage's home…

Finally some time to myself…

"RING RING," the holo communicator went off.

Why now? After I was finally getting some peace…

Click. A small holographic image appeared above the communicator. The image showed a tall ninja dressed from head to toe in black. The only things that weren't black were the white symbol of a kunai crossing over a fir tree, and the golden eyes peering out from underneath the hood. The man had kunai in his hands, and it looked like he was expecting an attack at any moment.

It's him. That can mean only one thing.

"What is it Myotai," I asked in a firm, slightly irritated voice.

"Kamura-san wants to see us right away. He has another job for us. Will you notify Ricoa?"

"Yes," I answered shortly.

The ninja bowed, and there was a short beep as the connection was terminated. The holographic image disappeared.

I climbed out of the hot spring, and grabbed a towel to dry off. I sighed.

I'm going to get out of this soon. I'm so tired of killing people in cold blood…

I sifted through my clothes and found something to wear.

Probably needs to be something dark to blend in at night… Never know what kind of job they will give me…

I shook my head in disgust, and chose to wear a dark blue gi with a black hakama. The blue gi had a white imprint of a katana crossing over an erupting volcano. I put them on.

The only reason I ever agreed to join this organization is so I could travel the world to try and find a clue, just one clue would do, to my missing past. It was as if my past had been totally erased from my mind…No that wasn't right because I still had some memory. I had the memory of my real name, my sword fighting style, and just recently remembered, my brother's face.

I bit my lip to hold back a cry.

Yes, I remembered my brother's face. The way his face looked that horrible day of the attack on our village…The way he looked when he was struck down by a samurai on a horse…How could I have ever forgotten?

I pulled out the holo communicator and got ready to call Ricoa.

Not as if his face would be any help to me now. How could he have survived that brutal assault? Though we were trained warriors in the art of swordsmanship, we were only eight years old. We tried and failed to protect our families and the village…

I frowned at my last thought, and punched in the code on the holo communicator, the one that would call Ricoa. Click. Ricoa's holographic image appeared above the communicator. The image showed a small ninja girl, much like Myotai, dressed from head to toe in dark blue. The only things that were not dark blue were the white symbol of a sai crossing over the moon, and the black eyes peering out from underneath her hood. Ricoa had sais in her hands. It looked like she had been practicing before the call.

"Yes, what is it Mirage," she asked.

"Don't tire yourself out, Ricoa. Kamura-san has a job, and wants to see us right away," I replied to her.

"Oh, a job? Has Myotai been called," Ricoa asked.

"Already done," I told her.

Ricoa bowed, and there was a short beep as she terminated the connection. Her hologram image disappeared.

I don't like long conversations, and I hate being the team leader of an assassins' ring…

I took a tie out of my pocket and pulled up my long black hair. I walked out to the spring and picked up my katana from where I had left it lie. I took one last glance at my reflection on the water, and then I began walking to the regular meeting place.

Blood red eyes, long black hair, and a long scar down my right eye and cheek…

"Aaaahhhh," I screamed.

I clutched my head as a sudden memory overwhelmed me.

_Memory sequence_

_A small blonde haired boy with bright green eyes stood next to another boy and grinned._

"_I can't wait until tomorrow's festival, brother!"_

_The boy next to him smiled. He looked about two years older than the first, and he had blonde-white hair and chocolate brown eyes._

"_Neither can I, bro, but we'll just have to."_

"_Prince Kuro, Prince Shiryo! It is time for your lessons," a voice from around the corner yelled._

"Awww… Can't we skip history lessons, and go straight to sword and horseback riding lessons? We're so exci-" Prince Kuro said.

End sequence 

The memory suddenly ended and I straightened up, letting go of my head.

That looked just like my brother…She said his name was Prince Kuro…Wait! That means I'm a prince!

I continued walking to the town of Selen, where I was supposed to meet Kamura-san.

Me, a prince? That's a shock. I bet no prince has ever done what I have…

I frowned and slowed down so I would have some more time to think on this new information about my past.

I have gone six years without remembering a single thing. Why would this memory suddenly come back to me? What triggered it, and why is it so important? I had been looking at my reflection…Why would my reflection trigger that particular memory? I looked so different back then…How did I change so much? Just when I get the answer to one question, three more come to me…

I paused and fingered the scar on my face.

This scar has been here since that day when I was eight years old…How I got is all a blur…

I arrived at a small building called Salas Inn. I walked in and a girl greeted me.

"Hello, sir! Kamura is waiting in the sixth room down the left hall. The room is on the right side," she told me.

Sigh…I've been here so often that even the newer girls know my face by heart…

I turned down the left hall and entered Kamura's room. Myotai and Ricoa were already there.

"Is something troubling you, Mirage? Myotai says he followed you the whole way here, and you didn't seem to notice him at all, even when he passed you to get here," Kamura said.

I blinked. He followed me here? Wait, of course he did. He lives in the same area as me…How could I not have noticed him? I guess I was in deeper thought than I realized…But to damper my senses?

"I am fine. I just had a few things to think about…" I replied.

"…Well, then let's get to business…Here is your assignment," Kamura said.

Kamura handed Myotai, Ricoa, and I a black envelope. The three of us left with our envelopes, and headed to my house to wait for night to come. I sat down and read the letter that had been in the envelope.

It said: You are to head to the village of Tamuran. There are five traitors there that need to be dealt with. The five are always seen together. The leader is a man by the name of Torrens Yokreni. Each of the five uses one katana. Be sure that no one sees you. Kamura

That name…it sounds…strangely familiar…

It was now nighttime. We saw our targets come out of the bar, and followed them. They were heading to their home, and had to cross a wide empty field to get there.

"You look restless tonight, Mirage. You may have the first strike," Myotai said quietly, so that only Ricoa and I could hear.

"…Alright…" I replied.

I stepped out of the shadows and revealed myself to the five men in the field.

"What! Who are you," Four of the men asked.

I turned to the man who had not spoken. I assumed it was their leader, Torrens Yokreni.

"Are you Torrens Yokreni," I asked him.

"I am. You are here to try to kill me, aren't you? You should know that I am a very skilled warrior, and that many have tried and failed at what you are about to attempt," he warned me.

"First of all, I do not back down from a fight, or a job. Second of all…" I faltered.

H-his voice…

My eyes widened in sudden realization of who he was.

"You! You're the one who killed my family! Your appearance may have changed since then, but I will never forget that voice" I shouted at him.

"I killed your…? Wait, you sound slightly familiar also…you're that Yuko boy! The younger prince! I thought I killed you with them," Yokreni growled.

Yokreni's eyes flashed with anger. Then he did the strangest thing. Yokreni burst into maniacal laughter. When he stopped, his mouth twisted into an insane looking smile.

"Your father and brother were not very good fighters, were they" he asked.

He broke into a crazy laughing fit again. I began to shake with uncontrollable rage. I unsheathed my sword and it burst into flames, responding to my anger. With god-like speed I slashed through all five men in one swing. Their bodies burned into ashes from the un-natural flames that had sprouted from my katana. I snapped out of my anger, and looked at what I had done.

"I can't believe I just did that…so much anger inside of me…" I said in a quiet voice.

Ricoa and Myotai stepped out of the shadows. Both of them were staring at me like I had sprouted a pair of wings. Ricoa broke the silence.

"You had a right to be angry, Mirage. The job is finished thanks to you," she said.

"No, don't call me Mirage. I am giving up being an assassin. From this point on, if we meet up again, I shall be known as ShiryoYuko. That is my right and true name," I told them.

Right after I said this my hair returned to its normal blonde color, and my eyes returned to their natural bright green.

"You…look totally different…I hope to see you again one day, Prince Shiryo, my friend…" Myotai said.

I turned and left my two friends behind, dropping the communicator on the ground as I went.

(I hope they to gain their freedom one day…)

I wandered aimlessly for a month after that day. I helped everyone I came across that was in need. In that time, I never once killed a man, and I avoided fights whenever possible. I had cut my hair short, so I would stand out less. In that whole month I never once heard from my old friends again. Today I am wandering in the Scarlet Woods. The woods came to be known by this name because that is where the kingdom of Asagarth was attacked and massacred. That is where my home used to be. The forest used to be bright and cheery, but now it is a dark place. It swallows up any intruders, and none of them are seen again. The kingdom's castle and village have been overgrown, and what is left of the ruins are falling apart, disappearing with time. Many people have forgotten that the kingdom of Asagarth ever existed, but as long as I live the kingom will live as well, even without a home.

(What was that?)

I saw a shadow twisting and jumping through the trees.

(I should probably follow it…It may lead me somewhere important…Besides, I am quite lost. This may have used to be my home, but I haven't been here in about ten years, and it's changed…a lot…)

I followed the shadow, and I came upon what looked like an old shrine. I passed through the gate and gasped at what I saw. There were two people lying in a pool of their own blood near the entrance to the shrine. I looked more closely, and I knew who they were. They were my two ninja friends, Myotai and Ricoa.

"Myotai! Ricoa! Hold on friends," I shouted at them.

I felt for a pulse, and felt relieved that both of them had one, although it was very weak. It seemed like they had both passed out from a loss of blood. I pulled some bandages out of the bag I was carrying, and put some medicine on their wounds. The medicine stopped the bleeding, and I bandaged the wounds up.

(Whoever has done this would have to be a great warrior to take them down…who could have done this?)

Myotai and Ricoa began to wake up. They were surprised to see me.

"ShiryoYuko, what are you doing here," Myotai asked.

"This forest used to be home to the kingdom of Asagarth. It was my home…" I replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Shiryo," Ricoa said.

"Don't be sorry. If that hadn't have happened I would not have met you, and we would probably be enemies. Tell me who did this to you," I said.

"It was a shadow. It was to fast for us, and it never showed itself to us," Myotai replied.

"A shadow…that shadow led me here, or at least I followed it. You are hurt and should rest now. I'm going to investigate this shadow problem we have…" I said.

I got up and began to search the shrine's grounds. It did not take long before I found the shadow. It was inside the temple, staring silently at a medallion on the ground in front of it. I gasped.

(That medallion has the symbol of Asagarth on it!)

"Shadow, why are you here? How did you get that medallion, and why did you hurt my friends," I asked it.

The shadow turned to face me and I was shocked at what I saw. The "shadow" had white-blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I was staring into the face of my older brother, whom I had long thought dead.

"Brother," I exclaimed.

"I am here because this is my home, just as it is yours, brother. I have the medallion because it was our father's and it is now mine. I hurt your 'friends' because they work for the one who had our kingdom massacred and burned to the ground! How can they be your friends if they work for that man! They probably became your friend so they could get close to, and kill you, because you are one of the last remaining members of the royal family," Kuro yelled.

"They didn't know about their employer! They are my friends, and always will be," I yelled back at him.

"How can you be so sure? How can you defend them!" He asked me.

He suddenly stopped yelling at me and stared at my gi.

"You…you've become one of them! You've betrayed your own family," He screamed.

"What are you…" I began to say.

I looked down at my gi and suddenly remembered that I was wearing the one I always wore when I was Mirage. It was the one with the white symbol of a katana crossing over an erupting volcano.

"I'm not-" I started to say.

"I can't believe you," He said.

He suddenly became a shadow again and used a smoke bomb to escape.

"Kuro! Please wait," I yelled.

I was no use. He was already gone, and he thought I was a traitor.

(Why wouldn't he listen? Why did I have to wear these clothes today?)

I sighed and suddenly I heard a strange sound. A small blue vortex opened up underneath my feet and I fell into it. I felt as though a hundred blades were cutting through me. I could hardly breath, and it was hard to stay conscious. Finally, I fell out of the vortex and landed on my feet.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

The shrine was nowhere in sight, but neither was the forest for that matter. I looked around and saw that I was standing outside what appeared to be a dojo. I read the dojo's sign and it said "Kamiya Dojo."

"Huh? Who are you," someone asked from behind me.

"The name is ShiryoYuko," I replied.

Kenyasha267: "Hmmm, rather long fic."

Sano: "Is someone jealous?"

Kenyasha267: "Didn't I tell you to be silent? I have a short attention span, plus I need to break my story into different chapters so it progresses properly."

Yahiko: "Sure…"

Kenyasha267: "Why don't I fire you? You're annoying me any."

Yahiko: "No, don't do that! I need the money!"

Kenyasha267: "Yeah, to buy a certain someone a gift."

Yahiko: "Sh-sh-shut up!"

ShiryoYuko: "Ha ha ha. Oh well. Anyway, we would really appreciate reviews from you glorious people out there- wait, glorious people?"

Kenyasha267: "Yes, just as the script says 'glorious people' since writers like us cannot survive without them. Also I'm going to start responding to reviews now so expect that in the next chapter. See ya!"


	6. Of Bosses and Vortexes

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, I'm back for the sixth exciting chapter!"

Sano: "That's good."

Kenshin: "Oro? Kenyasha267, who are those people out there?"

(two people break into the room.)

Kenyasha267: "Huh! Judiko? Melenna? What are you doing here?"

Judiko: "We've come to bring you back to 'Judiko: Warrior of Honor' since you seem to have forgotten about us."

Kenshin: "Oro?"

Kenyasha267: "Um… well… I'll get to work again on it after I write this chapter! Promise!"

Sano: "Wait, are you dumping this story then!"

Kenyasha267: "No, nothing like that, I'll just be taking a break that is all. Hey kid, get in here!"

Yahiko: "One of these days… Kenyasha267 still does not own Rurouni Kenshin. He does however own 'Judiko: Warrior of Honor' and he still makes the same claims to Chad, Alba, and the Magic Screwdriver. As before, Kenyasha267 does not own ShiryoYuko. That's it!"

Kenyasha267: "Also," (puppy dog eyes) "Please review my fic. That reminds me, time to acknowledge some of my reviewers"

ShiryoYuko: Yes, the one I collaborated with. Thanks for telling me that a wooden sword is called a bokken.

Cyrstalfeathers: I'm glad you feel that way about my little fan fic.

LORD-BIG-DOGGIE: My first reviewer! Yes I do glory myself a bit much in chapter one. Anyway, have you read my review? Can't wait for your next chapter.

Kenyasha267: "A good friend of mine wrote the other reviews so this is it for the moment. Enjoy the fic!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Three Warriors chapter 6: Of Bosses and Vortexes

"The name is ShiryoYuko." replied the stranger.

Things were starting to get even more interesting for our friends.

"What is this place?" asked ShiryoYuko.

"This would be the Meji Era. As for how you got here and how you can get home don't ask, no one knows." answered Kenyasha267.

"Well perhaps we can figure out something later, as of now I'm hungry." said Alba.

The group of four then made their way into the Kamaya dojo where they introduced ShiryoYuko. ShriyoYuko followed Kenyasha267's lead and said that he too came from another country. Kaoru then made dinner, which did not receive much approval.

"Are you from the same country as the other three?" Kenshin asked ShiryoYuko.

"No, but we do speak similar languages." replied ShiryoYuko.

Later that night, the four other worldly visitors sat on a hill contemplating what happened to them so far. The four sat in complete silence until a loud beeping noise was heard coming from ShiryoYuko's bag.

"What could that be?" said ShiryoYuko to no one in particular. As it turned out, it was a hologram projector. 'How did this get in there? I thought I got rid of all my projectors when I gave up on being an assassin. Oh well only one thing to do.' thought ShiryoYuko.

ShiryoYuko placed the projector on the ground and a hologram of ShriyoYuko's old friend, Myotai.

"ShiryoYuko," started the holographic Myotai, "if you are seeing this, it means that both Ricoa and I are either dead our too injured to give you this information. We were given an assignment to kill a man by the name of Yamagata, who apparently was working with a new technology. We arrived at the set destination when we encountered Yamagata. The destination was in a forest that was once part of an old kingdom that was destroyed some time ago. When we encountered Yamagata he said something about how he could escape to where no one would ever follow. He then told us about how he had recently met a shadow and was planning to help him get revenge. We gave chase to Yamagata, but he used some form of technology to disappear into what looked like a blue vortex. We are not sure what it was, but he has resurfaced again. Also, Yamagata said that he knew about you and had plans for you. That is why you need to know this, I'm not sure what he is up to, but it can't be good. I hope this message finds you." said the hologram. After it was finished the hologram disappeared.

"What the hell?" said Alba.

"That was a hologram." said ShiryoYuko. He was still taking in what he heard, was his brother working for someone?

"You must live in an advanced world." observed Chad. "What was that about anyway?"

ShiryoYuko then explained his life, from young prince, to feared assassin, to a drifter. He than explained the events at the shrine.

"Whoa! Hold the phone!" remarked Kenyasha267, he had just realized something. "The guy said that he was targeting a man by the name of Yamagata, correct?"

"Yes, is that important?" replied ShiryoYuko

"Yes. If I'm right, that Yamagata just so happens to be known as Boss Yamagata in this world." said Kenyasha267.

"If so, our way home lies with him." observed Chad.

Kenyasha267, Chad, and Alba now had a way home, the only problem was making sure that Yamagata could not use the technology again, since he would probably be bringing technology fro his world over to Kenshin's world and could make a bid to rule Japan.

'It also gives me a way to find my brother' thought ShiryoYuko.

The four decided that it would be best if they found Yamagata the next day. They headed back to the dojo, since Kaoru was letting them stay another night. When they got there, they found five unconscious people on the ground.

"They were looking for you guys. They said something about Boss Yamagata wanting to test your skills." said Sano.

"They also said that we could find Boss Yamagata in the mountains." said Kenshin.

All of the sudden a sixth man ran into the dojo. All eight people turned to face him. The man took off the western jacket he was wearing to reveal-

"A nicor bomb, he's going to blow up the entire dojo!" warned ShiryoYuko.

The man, who seemed almost too happy to be a human bomb, pressed the detonator button

BOOM!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Yet again, the cliffhanger reveals its ugly head."

Sano: "Will everyone be okay?"

Kenyasha267: "If you really want to know, then stay tuned for chapter 7!"

Judiko: (grabbing Kenyasha267) "We'll be taking you back now." (runs off)

Sano: "Oh no! They took Kenyasha267! What should we do? I know! If you guys send reviews that Judiko guy may want to give us back Kenyasha267 ealier, and dammit, I want to know what happens!"

Kenshin: "See you next time!"


	7. Buried

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, I'm finally back."

Sano: "It's about time!"

Kenyasha267: "Sorry about not posting in a very long time, but I got crammed with a mountain of homework the size of Everest. I finally got that out of the way though and I am now back."

Kenshin: "This one was worried that you would not come back."

Kenyasha267: "Sorry about that. Anyway, you folks waited long enough. Yahiko, wake up! Time to do the disclaimer!"

Yahiko: "Huh? Disclaimer? Oh yeah! Right, Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin or ShiryoYuko, but you people knew that already. You should also remember that Alba and Chad were created by Kenyasha267. What you people don't know is that Kenyasha267 secretly owns the world."

Kenyasha267: "All bow to me! Anyway, time to get on with the story, starting from the cliffhanger."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Three Warriors chapter 7: Buried

BOOM!

The dojo was destroyed. Pieces of the dojo lied in a humongous pile where to dojo once stood. Tae, after hearing the explosion, rushed over to the dojo. From her perspective no one could have survived. If they weren't killed in the explosion, then they would have been crushed by the rubble. Tae cried when she realized that she would never see Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, or Kenshin ever again. How would she break the news to Tsubame? She was much too young to deal with a tragedy like this. Tae began walking away thinking about how to tell Tsubame when she heard a noise.

It was pretty lucky, thought Kenshin, that one of their new friends seemed to know magic. The one named ShiryoYuko somehow managed to create something he called a force field around the group before the bomb went off. However, the group was now stuck under the rubble of the dojo, with the force field holding up the rubble so it wouldn't crush the group. Kenshin was still disturbed by the idea of a human bomb. The four guests, Kenyasha267, Chad, Alba, and ShriyoYuko, didn't seemed that disturbed. It was time to get some answers.

"This one is wondering what is going on here." said Kenshin

"That was a nicor bomb, that wasn't a human carrying the bomb, it was a robot." replied ShiryoYuko.

"So it wasn't a human bomb?" asked Kenyasha267.

"No, using actual human beings as bombs was outlawed years ago." answered ShiroYuko.

"But, do people use human bombs?" asked Yahiko.

"They used to." said ShiryoYuko.

"And are you really from this world?" asked Kenshin.

"Um… no." said Kenyasha267.

"We're from a different world than you and ShiryoYuko." said Chad.

"And Boss Yamagata is our way home." said Alba.

"Wow, but I still can't believe people would sacrifice themselves." said Sano.

"Some people believe that by sacrificing themselves, they will achieve salvation in the form of heaven." responded Kenyasha267.

"That's seriously messed up." said Yahiko.

"Anyway, how do we get out of here?" asked Alba.

Outside the rubble Tae stood confused. She thought she had heard a voice come from the rubble, but that was impossible. Tae then heard footsteps behind her and turned to see who it was. It was the doctor, Megumi, running to the scene.

"What happened here?" Megumi asked Tae.

"I don't know, it was some sort of explosion!" answered Tae. "I don't think they made it."

"Come on, help me move this rubble." said Megumi.

"Why, we can wait for others to show up." replied Tae.

"There is still a chance they survived, I know that it takes more than a dojo collapsing on him to stop Sanosuke." Megumi shot back.

While the girls were moving the rubble, the conversation below continued.

"Okay, let me ask you another question. How did you guys get here?" asked Kaoru.

"We're still not sure on all the facts, but we believe it has something to do with Boss Yamagata." said Kenyasha267.

"Yamagata was from my world and somehow got his hand on technology that allowed him to travel between worlds." followed ShiryoYuko.

"Yamagata then made his move into this world where he plans on doing something, but we're not sure what." continued Chad.

"We each must have gotten caught in one of Yamagata's vortexes and sent here." finished Alba.

"Do you think that Boss Yamagata still has more tricks up his sleeve?" asked Sano.

"Absolutely, people like him integrate technology into everything they can see. We'll probably see more technology soon." said Kenyasha267. "ShiryoYuko, being the closest thing we have to an expert on the matter, what do you think will be Yamagata's next move?"

"Not sure, but he probably has a trap set up on that mountain set up for the event that we survived." answered ShiryoYuko.

Just then, a beam of light (A/N: They are under a lot of junk. It's dark in there.) came through. Everyone looked to see a certain doctor.

"They're alive!" Megumi shouted back to Tae and other people who had shown up out of curiosity.

It took some time, but the group finally got out of the rubble. It was now time to finish things once and for all. As Sano pointed out, heading into a trap knowing it was a trap gave them an edge. Kenshin silently pondered what Sano was saying and what new surprises Boss Yamagata had in store for them. The next day (A/N: You come up with where they stayed) Kenshin, Sano, ShiryoYuko, Alba, Chad, and Kenyasha267 headed out for the mountain. After going up the mountain for a little bit they ran into two familiar faces.

"Hey, look who it is! It's those cocky bastards that beat us up before!" said Jiro.

"Jiro, please be calm. Remember what Boss Yamagata said. We have the advantage." said a now healed Seji.

"So it looks like we're up against these two pushovers again." said Alba.

"We may have been pushovers before, but we will be the victors of this battle." Said Seji.

"Yeah! We're gonna make you pay for what you did! Hahahahaha! I can't wait!" shouted Jiro.

"So it seems like round two." said Chad.

"Careful, I don't like how they're acting." cautioned Kenyasha267.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Oh yeah baby! Round two is about to start!"

Kenshin: "Those two did seem oddly confident."

Sano: "Yeah! What are they up to?"

Kenyasha267: "You'll have to wait to next time to find out! And don't worry, I'll update sooner!"

Sano: "Good, I didn't like that long wait from the last one."

Kenyasha267: "You aren't the only one. Right, until next time!"


	8. Round two

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hey everybody, I'm back!"

Sano: "Goody, now we'll find out what Jiro and Seji are up to."

Kenshin: "This one is wondering what kind of twist you are planning."

Kenyasha267: "It's going to be interesting, that's all I can say. Right, Yahiko, disclaimer time!"

Yahiko: "Alright! Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin or any characters from it. If he did, he would keep it the same since he loves the way it is. Also, Kenyasha267 does not own ShiryoYuko. Kenyasha267 would also love to receive reviews."

Kenyasha267: "Good. Another thing, we're nearing the end of our little adventure. If you would like to see more stories with Kenyasha267 as a character then please tell me so in your review. Right, on with the story!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Three Warriors chapter 8: Round two

"Careful, I don't like how they're acting." cautioned Kenyasha267.

Here they were, facing off with two foes that they already beat. This time, however, something seemed different to Alba. What were they up to? There was only one way to find out.

"I suggest a one on one duel. If we are both defeated then you may pass." suggested Seji.

"Alright, and I'll go first." Kenyasha267 said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Prepare yourself." said Seji.

Their match began like it did the last time, with Kenyasha267 and Seji pacing in a circle. Once again it was Seji who made the first move.

"Idiot! You made the same mistake the last time!" yelled Kenyasha267 as he raised his sword to block, which he did.

"This time it's different." said Seji as he took his left hand off his sword. "My sword is magnetic, which means you can't swing your sword now."

"What!" exclaimed Kenyasha267.

"And now for the trump card." said Seji calmly as he revealed a device on his left wrist.

"A wrist laser! He has a wrist laser!" yelled ShiryoYuko.

The laser fired, hitting Kenyasha267 in the leg.

"AAAAARRRGGGGG!" Kenyasha267 screamed in pain.

"That's right, wrist lasers. Ha! What now! Good old Boss Yamagata gave both of us wrist lasers." said Jiro.

"Damn, so that was why you were so confident. Doesn't look like I can fight now. Chad, you're up." announced Kenyasha267 as he limped off to a tree to lean on.

"Right, I won't let you down." said Chad.

"What do you plan on doing! You can't win!" yelled Jiro.

"Wrist lasers are good as hidden weapons, but now that you're big mouth told us what to expect, we can fight accordingly." explained Kenyasha267.

"So, you stepped forward first knowing you would fall to our plan, just so you're friends could adjust their strategy?" Asked Seji.

"That's about the size of it." replied Kenyasha267.

"Well, that was a stupid idea." said Jiro. "Why do that?"

"I would sacrifice myself for my friends, its that simple!" Kenyasha267 responded.

"We, as your friends, won't let your pain be in vain. (A/N: Hey, it rhymes!)" said Alba, getting ready to fight.

"Useless, you will only falter." Seji said.

"Ha! Says you!" Chad responded as he charged towards Seji.

Chad threw several ninja stars at Seji, who dodged them. Seji then fired his laser at Chad, who jumped to avoid the laser. While in midair Chad threw more stars at Seji, who yet again dodged.

"Your aim seems to be off." said Seji.

Seji then charged in with his sword and swung it several times at Chad, who jumped back to avoid the sword.

"Your aim could use work too." said Chad after jumping back.

Seji fired another laser at Chad who dodged behind a tree. Seji fired his laser one more time, destroying the tree and causing a whole lot of smoke from the torched tree.

"He's dead, these lasers can easily fire through trees making it impossible to hide here." said Seji.

Once Seji said this three ninja stars came through the smoke and nailed Seji in the stomach.

"What!" yelled Seji.

"Easy, I ducked when you fired that laser." said Chad as he came out from behind the smoke. "It's time to finish this."

Chad charged forward, ducked under a sword swing from Seji, and punched Seji in the stomach without hitting the ninja stars. Chad followed this up with an uppercut and then did a flip kick. While in midair from the flip kick, Chad threw a ninja star right between Seji's eyes, ending the fight.

"One down." said Alba after seeing the ninja star collide with Seji's face.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this! It's time for me to get my revenge on you for what you did you bastard!" yelled Jiro.

Jiro charged at Alba with his sword. Jiro opened with the same move he used on Alba in their previous match, an overhead swing. Alba used his Sais to block the sword, but Jiro only used his right arm to swing. Jiro then fired his laser at Alba, who dodged to the left, then ran behind a tree.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Dumb ass! Lasers can go through trees! Even I know that! Now prepare to die!" yelled Jiro.

Jiro shoots his laser at the tree, but aims low in case Alba was ducking.

"Ha!" exclaimed Jiro as he ran up to check his kill, but to his surprise, there was nothing there.

"While you were talking, I climbed the tree and jumped to another tree." said Alba as he plunged one of his Sais into Jiro's back, ending his life.

"Well, I guess those two won't be a problem anymore." said Sano

"We must hurry on to the top." said Kenshin.

The six continued up the mountain, Kenyasha267 with some difficulty because of his leg. As the group continued they came across a shrine. The six stopped to take a break, unaware they were being watched. The watcher decided to reveal himself.

"Well, where to from here?" asked Sano.

"Nowhere, for this place is a burial ground where you will all die." came a voice.

"Show yourself!" yelled Kenyasha267.

A shadow then appeared in front of the group.

"I shall be the one to send you to the afterlife." said the shadow.

"What the hell!" Chad exclaimed.

"Brother?" came ShiryoYuko's voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Oh dear. Another cliffhanger!"

Sano: "Not again!"

Kenshin: "ShiryoYuko's brother? This should be interesting."

Kenyasha267: "To say the least." (grabs a book)

Sano: "Hey, what's that?"

Kenyasha267: "Only the outline for what will happen next."

Sano: "Wait. YOU HAD THAT THE ENTIRE TIME!"

Kenyasha267: "Ummm… Yes?"

Sano: "Yahiko, GET THAT BOOK!"

Yahiko: "Right!"

Kenyasha267: "Oh no you don't!" (runs away)

Yahiko: "Hey! Get back here!" (chases Kenyasha267)

Kenshin: "Oro? Kenyasha267 will return soon with chapter 9 of The Three Warriors and we may just get a glimpse of what will happen in future chapters, if Yahiko can catch Kenyasha267. Until next time!"


	9. Sibling Rivalry

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, I'm back!"

Sano: "Why do you always open like that?"

Kenyasha267: "Hmmm… good question."

Kenshin: "This one can see that Yahiko has not gotten his hands on the book."

Kenyasha267: "There is no way I'm letting you guys get a hold of this book."

Sano: "That's okay."

Kenyasha267: "Well, good because- wait. Didn't you want the book in the first place?"

Sano: "Oh, yea I did, but I got my hands on an even better book."

Kenyasha267: "What would that be?"

Sano: "Your journal."

Kenyasha267: "WHAT!"

Kenshin: "Sano, stealing isn't nice."

Sano: "I found some juicy stories in here too! Like thee one during 8th grade-"

Kenyasha267: -"Don't you dare tell anyone about that!"

Sano: "Then perhaps you should give me the book on our story."

Kenshin: "Sano, are you using blackmail?"

Kenyasha267: "Looks like I might have to make the trade. Well, before this gets ugly I'll turn it over to the shorty over there."

Yahiko: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Kenyasha267: "Hey! I haven't made fun of you for a while so it fit."

Yahiko: "Oh I can't wait to hear Sano's blackmail. Anyway, Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters from it. If he did he would not be in this predicament. Also, Kenyasha267 does not own ShiryoYuko, as we all know by now. The idea for ShiryoYuko's brother comes from ShiryoYuko, not Kenyasha267. And finally, a secret may be revealed at the bottom of this chapter, although I don't know what it is yet."

Sano: "Either what happens next or an exert from the author's life."

Kenyasha267: "Don't worry folks, I'll figure out a way to win here. Just enjoy the story."

The Three Warriors chapter 9: Sibling Rivalry

"Brother?" came ShiryoYuko's voice.

"You have no right to call me brother you traitor." said Kuro.

"Look, you don't understand." started ShiryoYuko.

"What's not to understand? You work for the man that destroyed our kingdom and kill in his name. You have thrown our family name and honor into the mud. For that I hate you forever." responded Kuro.

"But brother, I didn't know!" yelled ShiryoYuko.

"Bullshit! You actually expect me to believe you?" Kuro yelled back.

"Um… I'm guessing that this is a long story." said Alba.

"Yes, a story that ends today, when I kill the traitor!" responded Kuro as he drew his sword.

"I don't want to fight you brother, but if it's the only way I can show you that I'm not a traitor, then I must" said ShiryoYuko as he drew his sword. (A/N: Kuro is now in human form. Let the battle of brother's begin!)

The battle began, prince against prince, brother against brother. The start of the battle saw many parries and quick strikes, but neither seemed to have the upper hand. Kuro was fighting more aggressively since he was angry while ShiryoYuko fought more defensivly since he did not want to harm his brother.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Sanosuke.

"This one already can tell who the victor will be." said Kenshin.

"Don't count your eggs until they've hatched, I got a feeling this fight is gonna get interesting." said Kenyasha267.

ShiryoYuko and Kuro continued fighting. It was at this point that Kuro, who was on offensive for most of the fight, began to feel the effects of fatigue. The fatigue showed as Kuro swung his katana slower than usual.

"There, ShiryoYuko's strategy is working!" exclaimed Chad.

After Chad said this, ShiryoYuko found an opening and attacked, driving his katana through his brother.

"Sorry about this brother, but you left me with no choice." said ShiryoYuko with sadness in his voice.

"Oh dear brother, you are a fool. Did you think I could die so easily?" replied Kuro as he grabbed ShiryoYuko by the neck and flung him into the ground (A/N: OW!).

"Wait, what happened? Didn't ShiryoYuko just get him." asked Alba.

"Normally that attack would have been a death blow, but with this opponent…" replied Kenyasha267 before he was cut off by Kuro.

"With this opponent you are fighting shadow, and shadow cannot be cut!" exclaimed Kuro. "Now, I will kill the rest of you!"

"No you won't!" ShiryoYuko yelled as he stood up. "You will not hurt a hair on my friends head! I will stop you brother, with everything I have!" With this exclamation the one we all know as ShiryoYuko began to change. The golden blonde hair had somehow turned darker and the gentle green eyes turned into two blood red orbs. This was not the ShiryoYuko that everyone knew.

"Umm… okay, what in the hell?" exclaimed Sanosuke, clearly confused.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." said Alba.

"This adventure keeps getting weirder by the hour." observed Kenyasha267.

"This one thinks he knows what is going on." said Kenshin.

"Well, care to enlighten us? I mean how can ShiryoYuko pull that off?" asked Chad.

"The name is not ShiryoYuko, my name is Mirage." said Mirage (A/N: He's back!).

ShiryoYuko, or rather Mirage, then fell into a battle stance and said, "ShiryoYuko could not fight you since you are related, but I have no such weakness. Come forth and die."

"It will be you that dies fool!" said Kuro as he charged at Mirage.

The fight resumed, with Kuro on the complete offensive. Whatever opening Mirage took advantage of, the strike would have no effect since Kuro was made out of shadow. It seemed tat Kuro would win.

"After I kill you I'll kill all of your friends!" yelled Kuro.

"No you won't!" Mirage yelled back. Then Mirage's katana lit on fire. "You may be a shadow that cannot be cut, but all shadow will be destroyed by light!"

With that Mirage struck one final death blow on Kuro.

"NO! How can this be!" shouted Kuro before he disintegrated.

Mirage then turned back into ShiryoYuko, since the threat to his fiends had been eliminated. ShiryoYuko fell onto the ground and began to cry.

"I killed him, I killed my brother!" said ShiryoYuko.

"You had no choice." said Kenshin.

With that the group decided to continue up the mountain, hopefully to where they would find Yamagata and stop him. Little did they know what surprises Yamagata had in store for them.

Sano: "There, now don't you feel better about not using cliffhangers?"

Kenyasha267: "Nope. Sorry this took such a long time to write folks."

Yahiko: "Right, right. Now lets see, either we get the Journal or we get the story."

Kenyasha267: "I was hoping you guys forgot about that."

Sano: "No way! So, what will it be?"

Kenyasha267: "Hey Kenshin! Don't you think this is wrong?"

Kenshin: "This one does not approve of their actions."

Kenyasha267: "Good, here's the plan." (Whispers something into Kenshin's ear.)

Yahiko: "What do you think they are up to?"

Kenyasha267: "Right, well you guys win. Here is the book, now give me back my journal!"

Yahiko: "Fine." (gives back journal.)

Kenyasha267: "Yay! My journal is safe!"

Sano: "Okay, chapter 10… wait, this can't be right! It says that Megumi will kill me!"

Kenshin and Kenyasha267: (Cracking up) "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sano: "What! What are you laughing at!"

Kenyasha267: "That was a fake book! What, you never asked for the real one!"

Sano: "Grrrr!"

Kenyasha267: "Haha. I will give you guys a clue on what will happen in chapter 10 though, since you all want to know. Our heroes do find Yamagata, but can they win against someone like him? Stay tuned to find out. Until next time!"


	10. Yamagata's Power

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, I'm back once again!"

Sano: "They figured that when they saw that this chapter was up."

Kenyasha267: "Silence! Anyway, this chapter is the beginning of the end."

Kenshin: "Oro?"

Kenyasha267: "Our heroes are going to face their last challenge before getting home."

Sano: "Hmm… the final fight. I hope it will be longer than the last fights."

Kenyasha267: "Don't worry about it. Anyway, it's time. Yahiko, disclaimer time!"

Yahiko: "Alright! Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin, its characters, or ShiryoYuko. The idea for the villains in this fanfic came from Kenyasha267, except for Kuro. If you wish to use them, please ask first. Alba and Chad are also Kenyasha267's idea. And finally, please send reviews. Writers love reviews, even if they are bad."

Kenyasha267: "…Yahiko, why must the disclaimer be so long?"

Yahiko: "Because it is, DEAL WITH IT!"

Kenyasha267: "Oh boy. Ah well, I'll get Yahiko back for that. Right, enjoy the story folks!"

The Three Warriors chapter ten: Yamagata's power

How did this happen? Everything was going so well until a couple of days ago. Now everything was going down the drain. Even the best laid plans can fail, didn't his father say something along those lines? It didn't matter, the plan hadn't failed yet. Yamagata couldn't believe it though. Both Jiro and Seji had been defeated. Even Kuro, the living shadow, had lost. Yamagata reflected back on the beginning of his plan. It seemed like a perfect plan at the time. How was he to know that other people would be able to tap into the vortexes? The way the plan progressed was indeed interesting. Who would have known that Yamagata would get to this point. Yamagata remembered the day that the vortexes had been invented. His father was one of the scientists working on it. Of course, the vortexes were a secret, no one knew where they went. The government didn't want word leaking out about the vortexes. Hell, even the princes were not to know about the vortexes.

That's where all the trouble began, with that stinking king. Yamagata's father and the other scientists were conducting experiments with the vortexes and discovered that they were actually doorways to other worlds. Not only that, but the scientists had also learned how to control what world they were going to. The scientists were talking about exploring these worlds. However, before they could ask the king, the king had terminated the project. The scientists were appalled by this and asked the king why he had taken such action. The king answered that the vortexes were too dangerous, who was to say that the people of other worlds weren't dangerous. The scientists begged and pleaded to no avail and were kicked out of the palace.

Yamagata remembered that his father was angered by the fact that the king refused to support the project. Yamagata's father and the other scientists planned to overthrow the king and replace him with someone who would support the project. The scientist gathered an army made up of themselves and those disillusioned with the king. However, this army was no match for the king's army. The king had all the scientists publicly executed. Yamagata was there when his father was executed. He made a vow to continue his father's work.

Yamagata began studying his father's notes and eventually was able to create and control vortexes, just like his father. However, without government support, that was meaningless. Yamagata decided to visit the king and see if he had changed his mind. When he had entered the kingdom (A/N: The families of the scientists were exiled) Yamagata had discovered that someone had destroyed the place. Half of Yamagata was happy, but now who would support the vortexes. All the other kingdoms had banned vortexes years ago. While looking at the remains of the once great kingdom Yamagata found a boy on the ground. The boy was still alive. Yamagata went to check on the boy and help him and discovered that the boy had seriously been wounded.

"Are you alright?" Yamagata had asked the boy.

"My…brother." came the boy's voice.

Yamagata took the boy back to his home and tried to fix the wounds. While trying to fix the wounds Yamagata and the boy spoke to each other. Yamagata had learned a lot about the boy. The boy's was prince Kuro. Kuro was wounded while trying to protect his brother, ShiryoYuko. When the wounds were treated Kuro told Yamagata that he wanted revenge against those who destroyed his kingdom. Kuro left two days later.

After Kuro left, Yamagata spent days thinking about how he could make his father's dream of exploration a reality. Yamagata then began to think that if he could not find someone in his world, then he could go to another world. Yamagata tried two other worlds, but discovered that they could not even understand the ideas behind the vortexes. Apparently Yamagata's home world was the most advanced. This got Yamagata thinking again, if other governments couldn't understand the ideas, then he would just create one that would. As he began to plan the new government, Kuro returned. Kuro had discovered who destroyed his kingdom and wanted Yamagata to help him get his revenge. At that time Yamagata was toying with a theory his father had, how to create a living shadow. A living shadow would help greatly to Yamagata's new government. Using the theories of his father, Yamagata was able to make Kuro into a living shadow. The deal was made that Kuro could seek his revenge, but also had to follow Yamagata's orders. Yamagata was also planning to find ShiryoYuko and make him into a shadow as well.

A couple of days later Yamagata found a suitable world. The county was called Japan and it was ruled by a weak government called the "Meji". Yamagata took his first trip there without Kuro, but brought with him his favored weapon, the double halberd. There he got into a fight with a crime organization, but was able to defeat them easily. Yamagata had also met two small time crooks with some skill, Seji and Jiro. Yamagata brought them into the plan and started to bring over the superior technology of his world in order to use it against the Meji. This went on for some time until a couple of days ago when three warriors had appeared. Yamagata could tell they were from another world. The three had also defeated Seji and Jiro. ShiryoYuko had even shown up. Yamagata tried to get rid of them since they were trying to stop his plans, but nothing had worked so far. Now it was his turn.

As he looked he saw the group of six come to the top of the mountain. One of them looked like he had been hit in the leg by one of the lasers from either Seji or Jiro. The true fight was about to begin.

/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

The group of six reached the top of the mountain and saw Yamagata waiting for them.

"There you are, it's time we gave you a beat down!" said Sanosuke.

"Oh really? I don't think so." said Yamagata calmly. Then Yamagata picked up his weapons.

"Whoa, double halberds!" exclaimed Alba

"Kenshin, you think you can take him?" asked Kenyasha267. He know that the double halberds were slow, meaning a quick fighter would be best. Hopefully Kenshin could find a way inside.

"This one should have no problem." replied Kenshin.

The fight commenced. Kenshin started with a charge hoping to get inside, but Yamagata thrusted with both halberds. Kenshin dodged left and jumped back seeing Yamagata's next move. After the thrust, Yamagata followed up immediately by swinging the left halberd left and the right halberd right. This left an opening for Kenshin to score a winning blow, but Yamagata was prepared and when Kenshin was in range Yamagata used the bottom part of the halberds to hit Kenshin on the neck, knocking out Kenshin.

"Kenshin! You bastard!" yelled Sano.

"Wait! We need to think about how to get past those halberds!" exclaimed Kenyasha267.

"It is impossible. I have trained for 12 years with these and perfected their use. You cannot get past them." said Yamagata.

"Well we can try." said Chad, getting ready to face Yamagata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano: "Whoa, Yamagata must be tough to take out Kenshin."

Kenyasha267: "Yea, I know. Kenshin usually doesn't get knocked out so easily, but Kenshin didn't expect Yamagata to use the bottom of the halberds too."

Kenshin: "Usually they use the blades to keep the opponent from getting inside. This is the first time I saw someone use the bottoms."

Kenyasha267: "Ah well. Oh yeah! Hey Yahiko!"

Yahiko: "What?"

Kenyasha267: "It's time for my revenge!" (grabs Magic Screwdriver and chases Yahiko with it.)

Yahiko: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Someone help me!" (runs)

Kenshin: "Oro? People do seem to like chasing each other here. Kenyasha267 would appreciate reviews like he would appreciate a kiss."

Sano: "Where did you come up with that?"

Kenshin: "Until next time!"


	11. Victory impossible?

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, I'm back!"

Sano: "Already?"

Kenyasha267: "Yep, I finally cleared up some time for myself so I decided to write chapter 11."

Kenshin: "Eleven chapters, This one is wondering how many chapters there will actually be."

Kenyasha267: "There will be thirteen chapters to this fanfic."

Sano: "Isn't that a bit unlucky?"

Kenyasha267: "Superstition my friend. Oh yeah! I also managed to hire new people to read the disclaimer!"

Yahiko: "WHAT!"

Kenyasha267: "Relax, they're only for Digimon fanfics. I'll do other Kenshin fics later, but I'm starting to get in the Digimon mood."

Kenshin: "Oro? Digimon?"

Kenyasha267: "Long story."

Sano: (cries) "What about me?"

Kenyasha267: "Don't worry, you're coming over. You're like my co-host and these things won't be the same without you."

Sano: "Yay!"

Kenyasha267: "Alright, Yahiko, disclaimer time!"

Yahiko: "Why should I? You already got new people."

Kenyasha267: "Because I only let someone of great importance do it."

Yahiko: "I want a raise."

Kenyasha267: "Fine."

Yahiko: "Okay. Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters. All villains, including Yamagata, are all Kenyasha267's idea. Chad and Alba also belong to Kenyasha267. Kenyasha267 would also like reviews."

Kenyasha267: "Well done Yahiko. Alright, on with the story!"

The Three Warriors chapter eleven: Victory impossible?

This was not good, not good at all. Kenshin was already knocked out. Chad would probably be the best person to bring down Yamagata at this point. However, if Chad failed, The chances for victory were practically zero. Kenyasha267 knew that he couldn't do anything at the moment due to injury and Alba's sais were too short to deal with halberds. Sanosuke had only his fists to fight with, but may be able to break the halberds. Break the halberds, now there was a good strategy. Alba's sais could probably do the trick but there were two halberds, which would make focusing on one very difficult. If Chad lost the next logical move would be to send in Sanosuke. If he broke at least one halberd, to fight would be much easier. Chad was getting ready to fight, round two was about to begin.

"Ha! Do you think you can actually face me!" exclaimed Yamagata.

"Of course." responded Chad.

"Let's see what you're made of!" yelled Yamagata

Yamagata assumed a fighting stance as Chad leapt up into the air. This, Chad thought, would be the best way to beat Yamagata. Chad threw several ninja stars at Yamagata. The stars managed to Yamagata.

"Ha!" exclaimed Chad.

"It'll take a lot more than that to beat me!" yelled Yamagata.

Yamagata charged forward to Chad and Chad tried to avoid the attack, but due to the twin halberds Chad could not. Yamagata swung both halberds to form a semicircle in front of him. Chad was hit by the blow and was sent flying into a tree.

"Damn!" exclaimed Sanosuke after seeing Chad get knocked out.

"Sanosuke! Try to break one of those halberds!" instructed Kenyasha267.

"Right!" said Sanosuke as he prepared to face Yamagata.

"Ha! Another idiot wanting to be pummeled?" said Yamagata.

"Hey, I may not look like much, but don't underestimate me." responded Sanosuke.

Yamagata used the same semicircle technique on Sanosuke, but Sanosuke ducked. Yamagata then tried the attack he used to take out Kenshin, but Sano already knew it was coming and jumped back. Yamagata's next move was defiantly not expected. Yamagata went into a jumping attack. Sano moved back again, but Yamagata then used a thrusting attack. Sanosuke dodged to the right, but Yamagata followed up with the semicircle technique knocking Sanosuke aside. Yamagata then drove the bottom part of the halberds into Sanosuke's stomach.

ShiryoYuko then charged at Yamagata, but was also knocked aside easily.

Yamagata was good, Kenyasha267 had no doubt about that. Yamagata seemed to be able to get everything in front of him with ease. Frontal assaults weren't going to work on him. However, there seemed to be a weakness in Yamagata's form. Kenyasha267 believed it could work, and it was the last hope they had.

"Alba, try to get Yamagata from behind, I'll distract him." whispered Kenyasha267.

Alba nodded and hid in order to get behind Yamagata. Kenyasha267 knew that this was a last resort strategy and prayed that it would work. If the plan didn't work, they were all sunk. Alba was the only non-injured fighter at the moment. His quickness would be key for the plan.

"Hey ugly! I may be injured but I can still beat you!" Kenyasha267 yelled.

"Oh really? I would like to see you try." Yamagata responded.

Yamagata began to slowly walk in Kenyasha267's direction. After he moved a certain length, Alba charged out of his hiding spot to get Yamagata from behind.

"That won't work!" Yamagata said. Yamagata then pulled off a spinning attack, nailing Alba in the process. Alba flew back into a rock and was knocked out.

That was it, the final plan had backfired. It seemed Yamagata had a technique for every situation. Kenyasha267 was the last one standing. From the looks of it, the fight was over and Yamagata had won. Was victory impossible, Kenyasha267 wondered. Kenyasha267 figured that if he was going down, he was going to do as much damage as he could. Perhaps he might find a way to win. There was only one way to find out.

"Are you just going to stand there?" asked Yamagata.

"You got legs, what about you?" Kenyasha267 responded.

"I'll end this here and now!" Yamagata said.

Yamagata charged at Kenyasha267, who in turn took to the air. Kenyasha267 then pushed off a tree and tried to get Yamagata from the air. However, Yamagata blocked the attack. Yamagata then used his head to hit Kenyasha267's wound.

"AAAAAHHH!" Kenyasha267 yelled in pain.

"You can't win!" said Yamagata.

"Says you!" said Kenyasha267.

Everyone else started to get up. They had recovered from Yamagata's attacks.

"Kenyasha267, please let this one take care of him!" said Kenshin.

"No, I just got a brilliant idea." Kenyasha267 responded. "There's no way I'm gonna lose to the likes of you!"

"Ha! You cannot win, how many times must I say this?" said Yamagata.

"Here I go! I'm going to win!" exclaimed Kenyasha267.

Sano: "Whoa! This guy took out all of us?"

Kenshin: "But, what is the brilliant idea that you have?"

Kenyasha267: "I can't tell you guys, but I can give you a clue. Remember everything you read so far and that should give you the plan."

Sano: "Huh?"

Kenshin: "Oro?"

Yahiko: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kenyasha267: "Figure it out for yourselves. Even so, the plan may shock you. And remember, determination breeds victory! Until next time!"


	12. Kenyasha267's determination

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks I'm back!"

Sano: "Goody, now we can see that brilliant plan of yours!"

Kenyasha267: "And a great plan it shall be. I know you people don't want to wait so lets get to the disclaimer. Shorty, take it away."

Yahiko: "Stop calling me short! Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters from it. He does however claim the rights to all the characters he has created. The Magic Screwdriver is also claimed by Kenyahsa267 but all other inventions can be used by other people. I think that's everything."

Kenshin: "This one would also like to remind you to please review."

Kenyasha267: "Alright, let's get it on! And please enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

The Three Warriors chapter twelve: Kenyasha267's determination 

"Ha! You cannot win, how many times must I say this?" said Yamagata

"Here I go! I'm going to win!" exclaimed Kenyasha267.

Kenyasha267 started off with a charge, but Yamagata was ready for him. Yamagata performed the double thrust maneuver, but Kenyasha267 jumped back and ran behind Yamagata.

"Fool! Did you not see that tactic fail!" Yamagata exclaimed as he performed the spinning technique.

Once again Kenyasha267 jumped back.

"What the hell is he up to? All that jumping can be good for that wound." Sanosuke said.

"He is waiting for Yamagata to make a certain move, which hasn't happened yet." replied Kenshin.

The fight continued on for some time. Yamagata trying to counter each of Kenyasha267's advances and Kenyasha267 jumping back at each of Yamagata's attacks. Yamagata began to think about how to catch Kenyasha267 and came up with an idea. Yamagata would go for a downward strike and would change it into a thrust when Kenyasha267 jumped back. Kenyasha267 would not be able to react quickly enough to avoid the thrust.

"Prepare to die you annoying fly!" yelled Yamagata.

"I'm guessing you're coming at me?" asked Kenyahsa267.

"I go there or you come here." replied Yamagata.

Kenyasha267 yet again charged. Yamagata then prepared the downward swing.

"There! That's the move Kenyahsa267 was looking for!" Kenshin exclaimed.

As the swing came down Kenyasha267 pulled out the famous Magic Screwdriver and used it to break the halberd. Yamagata then tried to catch Kenyasha267 with a vertical swing but Kenyasha267 ducked and then jumped back.

"You are down one halberd, as I said, I'm going to win." Kenyasha267 said.

"I may be down a weapon, but I'm not out of the fight yet. With this single halberd I can still keep you far enough away where you can't hit me but I can hit you." Yamagata responded.

Kenyasha267 knew that even though Yamagata had lost a halberd, he was still a threat. Yamagata could still use most of the techniques that made him almost impossible to beat. The Magic Screwdriver also was not an option anymore since Yamagata knew to watch out for it. However, Kenyasha267 was only dealing with one halberd, if he could do something to limit its movement then the battle was his.

The battle began once again. Kenyasha267 was fight more defensive in hopes of finding an opening in Yamagata's form, but there was none. Once again it seemed that Yamagata would dominate. Kenyasha267 needed some way to beat Yamagata. While fighting Kenyasha267 saw Kenshin standing on the sidelines and another plan popped into Kenyasha267's head. Kenyasha267 started to use the strategy he used before.

Yamagata saw that Kenyasha267 was jumping back once again. Yamagata knew that Kenyasha267 was planning on taking out the other halberd, but this time it wouldn't work. This time Yamagata would swing to the left and then go into a thrust and catch Kenyasha267 off guard.

Kenyasha267 advanced once again to be met by Yamagata's swing to the left. Kenyahsa267 jumped back and Yamagata thrusted with his halberd. Kenyasha267 attempted to dodge but it was too late and he got caught in the shoulder.

"Ha! As I said you cannot win!" exclaimed Yamagata.

"Don't celebrate until you have won!" replied Kenyasha267.

Then Kenyasha267 did something surprising. He forced the halberd deeper into him until it went out the other side of him.

"Now you can't move that halberd of yours. Kenshin! He's wide open!" exclaimed Kenyasha267.

It took a little while for Kenshin to get over the shock of what just happened. When he recovered he realized what was going on and performed the Succession technique on Yamagata. After Yamagata was knocked out, Kenyasha267 pulled out the halberd.

"Alright, now to get home." Alba stated.

* * *

Kenyasha267: "Oww. That hurts just writing it!" 

Sano: "So the next chapter will be the last?"

Kenyasha267: "Yep. Well that is it. See you next time!"

Kenshin: "Please R&R this fanfic."

Kenyahsa267: "And tune in for the final chapter!"


	13. Until we meet again

Rurouni Kenshin

The Three Warriors

Kenyasha267: "I don't believe it."

Sano: "What don't you believe?"

Kenyasha267: "After all the work I put into this, it is almost over. This is the last chapter of this fanfic."

Kenshin: "However, we will be seeing you again."

Kenyasha267: "Yes, oh great, now I'm starting to get teary eyed. Hey, Yahiko, One last disclaimer!"

Yahiko: (brings out a huge book) "Right!"

Sano: "What in the- Yahiko, where did you get that?"

Yahiko: "I've been making it ever since we started, its everything we need to put on this disclaimer, it's the biggest yet!"

Sano: "No kidding."

Yahiko: "Okay, here we go. First off, Kenyasha267 does not own Rurouni Kenshin, if he did he would not be writing this fanfiction. Kenyasha267 does however claim Alba, Chad, and the Magic Screwdriver. Chapter 5 of The Three Warriors was written by ShiryoYuko, not by Kenyasha267. Kenyasha267 does not own ShiryoYuko, Mirage, or Kuro. ShiryoYuko does not own Kenyasha267 or anything that Kenyasha267 has written. The villains of The Three Warriors are also property of Kenyasha267 and are not meant to resemble other works. The technology from ShiryoYuko's world are also claimed by Kenyasha267. Lastly, if you wish to use any of the original characters from The Three Warriors then please contact Kenyasha267 before doing so."

Kenyasha267: "Geez! All that? Wow."

Kenshin: "Kenyasha267 would also enjoy reading reviews, so please send him some to give him something to do."

Kenyahsa267: "That about covers it. Right, enjoy the ending!"

* * *

The Three Warriors chapter thirteen: Until we meet again 

All good things must come to an end. At least that is how the saying goes. But that phrase can also be directed towards bad things as well. History shows us time and again that evil doers are usually disposed of. Hitler, Hussein, Vlad the Impaler (A/N: to those that know me, yes Vlad wormed his way into my mind again.). These rulers were kicked out of their office by those seeking the correct path. Even if these rulers are not kicked out, their rule does not last forever. Bad times always come to an end, even though you may not see that end coming any time soon.

And who said that all good things must end? Surely some good things last. Friendship, for instance, can last throughout one's life. And what about love? Does love ever truly end? No. Love continues, even into the afterlife. Ideals, too, can last forever. The ideals of freedom, knowledge, and love have existed throughout history. To say "All good things must come to an end" is to deny all of these things.

Kenyahsa267 thought of these things as he, Sanosuke, Kenshin, ShiryoYuko, Alba, and Chad made their way down from the mountain. With them they brought Yamagata, the man that had traveled between worlds. With his help Kenyasha267, Chad, and Alba hoped to return to their own world. ShiryoYuko would be taking Yamagata back to their world where Yamagata would face punishment for what he did. ShiryoYuko also planned on burying his brother when he got home.

"So, you will be leaving us?" Kenshin asked our heroes.

"Yep, we have to get home, we got exams next week!" stated Alba.

"But perhaps we can find a way back here." Chad suggested.

"Maybe, but lets focus on getting home now, shall we?" said Kenyasha267.

The group returned to what was left of the dojo, which was currently being rebuilt. It was time to get the information out of Yamagata.

"I'll never tell you guys, no matter what you do." Yamagata said. Getting the information out of him might be difficult.

"Oh really, say Megumi, didn't you say you wanted cut open someone's liver to do some experiments?" Sano asked Megumi.

"Yes, I did. And this man looks like a perfect specimen." Megumi answered.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" screamed Yamagata in fear of what Megumi planned on doing.

Yamagata then told them how to work the vortexes and how to get home. ShiryoYuko took Yamagata first, then it was time for Alba, Chad, and Kenyasha267 to leave. They said their goodbyes and jumped into the vortex.

Once again, Kenyasha267 felt had a painful experience. First off his wounds reopened while in the vortex. It was getting hard to breath and his skin felt like it was about to come off. Just as suddenly as the pain started it ceased as Chad, Alba, and Kenyasha267 were spit out into their dorm room. Once again a dog pile ensued with Kenyasha267 at the bottom. The three looked around the room to discover that nothing had changed. The episode of Rurouni Kenshin began to play on the TV. After getting up Alba looked at the clock.

"Hey, it's the same time we left. Do you think it is the same day?" asked Alba.

"According to my computer it is." Kenyasha267 answered.

"Well, we might as well watch the show." Chad suggested.

The three warriors who had stopped a madman from taking over Meji Japan sat down and watched Rurouni Kenshin. However, none of them knew that their adventure was only the beginning.

The End

* * *

Kenyash267: "Well folks, that is the end of The Three Warriors." 

Sano: "Wait, there's a cliffhanger!"

Kenyasha267: "Correct Sano, I may continue this story at some point. But there is a lot of other stuff I want to write first."

Sano: "Oh goody."

Kenyasha267: "Since this is the last chapter it is time to ask this question, What show would you like our heroes to end up in next? The choices are: Digimon, X-men Evolution, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Teen Titans. Please send your choice in with some reviews. Until we meet again!"


End file.
